In a dispatch center, for example a command center and/or an emergency dispatch center, an operator can have many browsers and/or windows open on one or more displays, the browsers and/or windows for communicating with many first responders (e.g. communication devices of responders, such as police service responders, fire service responders, emergency medical service responders, and the like). Indeed, the operator can be communicating with multiple chatgroups and/or multiple first responders in multiple windows on multiple displays. Furthermore, actions that dispatchers need to initiate with first responders generally occur on a per responder basis and/or a per talkgroup basis; when a common action is to occur for multiple responders, the action is initiated in each browser and/or window which leads to an inefficient use of processing resources, inefficient use of the dispatcher and/or dispatcher resources, and which can also lead to an inefficient use of bandwidth.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.